Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Thanos= |-|Infinity Stones= |-|Endgame= Summary Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through use of the ancient Infinity Stones, he intended to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe, thus returning it to what he perceived to be a state of cosmic balance. To complete this goal, Thanos set about tracking down the Infinity Stones, as the combined might could wipe out half the universe. Thanos forged alliances with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in order to track down some of the Stones: However, both alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including the Mind Stone and the loyalty of his daughters, Gamora and Nebula. Fed up with all his subordinates' continued failures, Thanos forced Eitri to create the Infinity Gauntlet for him, while Thanos then opted to seek out the location of the six Infinity Stones himself. Thanos engaged in a ferocious crusade in order to obtain the Infinity Stones. During his mission, both Thanos and his Black Order invaded multiple planets and slaughtered thousands to gain the stones, including Loki and the Asgardians. This quest even forced Thanos to sacrifice his beloved Gamora in order to take the Soul Stone. Thanos soon found himself challenged by an alliance comprising the universes greatest teams, which included the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. However, despite facing off against the powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Thor, Thanos still ultimately triumphed and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to finally complete his goal and had caused the Decimation, resulting in half of all life in the universe being wiped out at the snap of his fingers. Following the Decimation, Thanos ensured that it could not be reversed by destroying all of the Infinity Stones, resulting in the Avengers tracking him down on Titan II, after which he was decapitated by Thor. However, in an alternative 2014, Thanos was alerted to the events of the Infinity War by a time-traveling Nebula, resulting in him traveling to 2023 and laying siege to the Avengers, as he had just decided to instead wipe out the entire universe and replace it out of revenge for their efforts to stop him. However, Thanos was too late to stop the Decimation from being reversed as thousands of heroes came to stop him. Despite all of Thanos' best efforts, he was unable to claim victory as Tony Stark had retaken the Infinity Gauntlet and decimated Thanos, as well as the Chitauri and Outriders, thus killing the Mad Titan and ending his reign once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B. Higher with the Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword | High 4-C with his regular attacks. Likely Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Thanos, The Mad Titan, The Dark Lord Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 1000 years old (Source) Classification: Titan, Galactic Overlord, Universal Genocide Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Healed a deep wound from Stormbreaker, though he commented it would have killed him had it struck his head), Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Animal Manipulation (Controlled bats), Enhanced Senses (Fought with web covering his eyes), Limited Telekinesis (Can call his Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword to him), Resistance to BFR (As seen here), Sleep Inducement and Empathic Manipulation (Mantis could restrain Ego had a hard time controlling and restraining him, describing his mind as strong. Eventually broke out of Mantis' control after Star-Lord attacked him) | Reality Warping, Petrification (Petrified Drax until he left), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Absorbed and reversed an explosion), Illusion Creation, Fusionism, Can turn others Intangible & himself Invisible (With the Reality Stone), Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Portal Creation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (With the Space Stone), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification & Energy Barriers (With the Power Stone), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low), Age Manipulation, Precognition, Time Manipulation & Resistance to Time Manipulation (With the Time Stone), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (With the Soul Stone), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and BFR, Likely various other powers (Has complete control of whatever aspect the Stone represents), Absorption (Absorbed and redirected a blast), Attack Reflection (Reflected Black Panther's kinetic attack into the ground), Sleep Manipulation (via this), Technological Manipulation (Disabled Falcon's wings), Animal Manipulation (via this) | All Former Powers on an immensely higher scale, Mind Manipulation & likely Telepathy (With the Mind Stone), Causality Manipulation (Killed half of the universe with a snap), Likely various other powers (Has complete control of whatever aspect the Stone represents), and Deconstruction Attack Potency: Solar System level (Effortlessly defeated both Hulk and Thor. Could do significant damage to Bleeding Edge Iron Man. Far stronger than his children. Was still able to move his hand despite restrained by Doctor Strange's magic. Held his own against Scarlet Witch's blast). Higher with the Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword (Is forged out of Nidavellir. Can deflect Stormbreaker and cut through Captain America's vibranium shield) | Large Star level with his regular attacks (His weaker blasts can harm the likes Captain America. The Space Stone can create a black hole. The Power Stone can part clouds on an intercontinental scale even when on a planet's surface. The Reality Stone can destroy the Nine Realms. Tore apart a moon and pulled the fragments down to Titan). Universe level+ with Infinity Gauntlet (According to Wong, each stone has full control of their representation, so he would have control over space and reality. Fought Doctor Strange and defeated him, who has control over time) | At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Has control over space, time and reality. Comparable to Doctor Strange who affected Dormammu with the Time Stone. With possession of the Complete Infinity Gauntlet, his power is doubtlessly far higher than before. However, he has yet to demonstrate his new capabilities in an offensive way. Can fire a blast with energy from all six Stones. Later, during the events of Endgame, he threatened to reduce the universe to atoms and rebuild a new cosmos out of it). Negates durability with many of his attacks and Reality Warping (Killed and disintegrated half the universe) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Casually reacted to attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, etc, and they all scale to Hela's MFTL+ feats). Sub-Relativistic attack speed (Threw fragments of a Moon's surface to Titan within seconds. The Power Stone has covered a planet's surface in a short time). Massively FTL+ With Ships (Possesses ships capable of moving from unknown quadrants to Earth in days or even hours) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y, likely far higher (Treated The Hulk as a complete joke, and easily overpowered his grappling. Tossed large amounts of debris from Titan's Moon via telekinesis) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Broke Hulk's nose with a punch. Made Thor bleed with hits). Higher with Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword Durability: Solar System level (Took noticeably less damage from Post-Sakaar Hulk than Surtur did. Shrugged off everything that Thor and Bleeding Edge Iron Man could throw at him. Took hits from Captain America with Mjolnir. Can hold the Power Stone and use it). Higher with armour | At least Solar System level with Shields (Blocked Scarlet Witch's blast) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman (Was the only one who survived Titan's resources depleting. Survived being stabbed through the chest. Can fight with Thor, Iron Man and Captain America at the same time for hours) Range: Extended melee range | At least Planetary with the Infinity Gauntlet for Offensive Attacks, Universal with the Infinity Gauntlet for Portal Creation | Universal with the Complete Infinity Gauntlet Standard Equipment: Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword, armor, Infinity Gauntlet, Stormbreaker (temporary) * The Infinity Gauntlet: A powerful gauntlet forged from special metal melted by the energies of a Neutron Star by the Dwarf King Eitri, under the strict command and supervision of Thanos himself under threat of death. With it, Thanos can collectively harness the power of all Six Infinity Stones without being physically overwhelmed, and efficiently channel and command their might without risk of misdirection or backfiring. ** Power Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Power in the Universe, the Power Stone grants Thanos immense, unrivaled power on a cosmic scale, allowing him to effortlessly tear apart the surface of worlds and moons, destroy his enemies with blasts of cosmic energies, and enhance his own strength and durability to nearly unmatched and indestructible levels. ** Space Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Space in the Universe, the Space Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Space itself, allowing him to telekinetically tear apart the surface of Titan's moon, levitate, and fold space to create portals so that he may instantaneously traverse across the universe. ** Reality Stone: Directly linked with, and representing Reality itself, the Reality Stone grants Thanos the ability to mold and reshape the fabric of reality as he sees fit, allowing him to effortlessly transmute anything and anyone in his vicinity, create tangible illusions, and reform the entire landscape in which he's in. ** Soul Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the souls of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Soul Stone grants Thanos the power to manipulate the souls of his victims, allowing him to end the lives of his victims with but a snap of his fingers. When further empowered by the Five Other Stones combined, this ability can be performed on a universal scale. ** Time Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Time in the Universe, the Time Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Time itself, allowing him to halt, revert, and accelerate its flow, as well as generate endless time loops. **'Mind Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing the minds of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Mind Stone grants Thanos the capability to influence and control the minds of his enemies. However, he has yet to demonstrate the Mind Stone's powers in any meaningful way. Intelligence: Genius (Thanos is a cunning and ruthless individual with an intellect sharpened by centuries of experience. A brilliant strategist, commanding vast armies that have devastated countless worlds and destroyed empires across the galaxy, which earned him renown as one of the most fearsome warlords in the universe. An incredibly skilled combatant, who easily outmaneuvered heroes such as Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Captain America, etc. during their confrontations, and who could quickly and intuitively learn and master how to wield the Infinity Stones. Found a way to time travel from 2014 to 2023 after obtaining Pym Particles. A master manipulator and an incredibly charismatic man if there was ever one) Weaknesses: None notable | He must be able to move his hand to activate the Infinity Stones. Continuous usage of the Stones had a toll on his body, as his left arm has been permanently damaged Feats: Respect thread Key: Base | Incomplete Infinity Gauntlet | Complete Infinity Gauntlet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Villain Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hax Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls Category:Armored Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technopaths Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Age Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Low 2-C Category:2-C Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:High 4-C Category:4-B Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Longevity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Earth Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Aether Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Sword Users Category:Geniuses